Republic Death Angels
by Rebel0123
Summary: An striker unit call the 800th Death Angels is called into action over the mideast. under orders by General Sean Connor, to keep the CSA nation free.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Republic Death Angels

_ This hell on earth is worth it than being on it. I'll kill every thing that's a living thing. Watching them, study them, kill them. That's what I'll do. For hope God is on there side, for sure it ain't on my side. To see them die at the hands of the Death Angel. Burn in hell for I sold my soul with the Dark Angel. Do all of the Dark Angel work, for everlasting life with him. Sgt. Cobra R.D.A._

0300 hrs

Heading out for work is stander thing to do. _"I don't get pay for my job; why I even join the this group in the first place". _Leader of the R.D.A.. group though to himself.

Arriving on base, he started to go through his flight suit, before heading to do what he join for in the first place.

"Hey Cobra!" Capt. Hawk said.

"Sup Hawk, how are the kids doing." Sgt. Cobra said to him.

"Good... how's your girl at home doing; am I going to be an grandfather soon." retire Capt. Hawk said getting on his son secretive side.

"Not in your time old man." Sgt Cobra said.

After a some what of a conversation the two went to come up with a plan when they're in the air of action.

"Orders just came in. We are here by as a fighter escort. Are target is an airfield just out of Zabul, Afghanistan. We are to destroy the airfield by hitting there radar towers, fuel tanks, destroy any AA guns, and S.A.M. launchers." The second Lt.. said as the crew gear up for a hell of a fight.

After walking on the flight deck of the _**C.S.S. General Lee**_. To see their new fighter aircraft. Only the best are allow to fly them into mission like this one; to Cobra it us lucky that he was one of the best to fly the bird in to combat.

This aircraft is a one man fighter. It can hold up to 4 AIM 9Js, 4 dual AIM 9 launchers, 8 AIM 7F Sparrow, 8 AGM 78 standard ARM, 6 50 cal laser gatling cannons. Two 30,000+ lbs GE F-606 GE-600. Five time more powerful than the F/A-18A Hornet.

It can also carry. 10 2000 lb LGB, 20 500 lb LGB, 4 Mk 82 500 lb bomb, 4 Mk 82 Snakeye.

It so powerful, it can beat the all the US fighters jets in a blink of an eye.


	2. First Dogfight

Ch 1

Republic Death Angels

* * *

><em>Night time. <em>_This will be easy to kill my target. I don't desire life itself so just die. If you run you'll die with impossible and easy Death. I'll hunt everyone in my way. Watch your step. __Soon all will be dead in time and years to come._

0400 hrs

Mission: destroy enemies airfield.

Objective: escort CSA bombers.

Location: Teheran, Iran.

"Cobra, we just got raised to alert 1. Plans have change. We're launching now. CAG say we're special today. We're not on station for some whiskey delta ground support. DASC is gonna fill us in airborne. But we're flying a strike mission over Teheran, into Mehrabad Airport. ELINT has sat image- they think they know where Al-Bashir is. So... get your fangs out, Cobra. We're hunting big game today.

That's pretty much it – there's Iranian bogeyd in the air already. Pucker factor 9.7. Farukh Al-Bashir is about to have a really bad day. Ok,... let's rock and roll." said his wingman K.C.(king cobra).

"Closing the lid." said Cobra.

"Shark 4-6, you're second in line." From the tower of the C.S.S. General Lee.

"Shark 4-6, roger." said Cobra.

"Ok sir. I need you to go ahead and tap the brakes and check flap and stabs." a flightdeck navy trooper said, to Cobra.

As he check out the flap and stabs the left wing of his one man Striker fighter jet. "Ok, good. How are we on right side?" Then came to check the right side. Both sides check out as green light.

"System check weapons, initiate HND visor."

"Got a green light up front. Switching to cannon." hreading the 'thud' sound from all 6 of his 50 cal..laser gatling cannon.

"Okay, gun spun up – looks good. Checking missiles." as he check both of his 4 AIM 9Js and 4 Dual AIM 9 Ls

"Misslie system tracking. Arm and check flares." checking his flares.

"Alright, weapons and counter measures good to go. Have good ends, good highs, good lows, no out flights. Ready in the back? Here we go." said Cobra. Has he make his final checks.

"Putting tension on." Flightcrews told him.

"Let's do this." said Cobra. "Here we go." As the engine roars to life and off the deck in 3 sec.

"Good shot. Good engines. Good end speed. Gear up. Shark 4-6 turn heading 2-9-0, how copy?" Cobra said.

"Shark 4-6, good coby." tower said.

"Shark 4-6, this is Shark 4-2, leveling off on your starboard." said K.C.

"Gotcha." Cobra said.

"Shark 4-6, this is Heavy 2-1-2. Contact. Eight miles. I have a flight of 2. angel 3. Climbing of the deck, northwest of your position. Turn to heading 3-1-0. " said Heavy group.

"Shark 4-6, coby. Heading 3-1-0, angels 3. 4-2 turn in now."

"Master arm on, master arm on. Good light."

"Moving through cloud layer now, minor turbulence." Cobra said all of this, heading straight for the dogfight.

"Roger, noted."K.C. Said.

"Shark 4-2, radar contact...closing fast. Here we go. Tally two." said K.C.

"No IFF tone back."said Cobra.

Just as soon he finish. Enemy 30mm cannon ahead, hit them. As the enemies fly MIG-29s. An easy prey to the striker.

"Motherfuckers!"

"Bandits, bandits!"

"Engage. Break left, break left."

"Shark 4-6, they're spiltting. I'm engaging. Pushing the one to the left." Cobra said as him an Shark 4-2 spilt to engage. "i got the one on the right.2-1-2, Shark 4-6. Confirmed bandits V-ID on two. Engaging at angels six." Cobra said.

"Shark 4-6, copy." K.C. said.

"Here we go, Bogey dumping flares." "Fuck! He's bled his speed- he's on my six!" "Shit!"

"stay with him!" K.C. said.

"Enemy lock! Flares out! Flares out!" "He's tracking, enemy lock!" "dump flares!"

"Shit, incoming 30 mils!" "Hold on... dumpin' speed!" "Come on. Got a lock."

"I got tone! Shooting! 4-6, fox two," "Dammit! It went for the flares!"

"Shit! Fox two." "4-6, fox two." "Good hit, good kill. Splash one."

"Bandit, bandit... 12 o'clock!" "Incoming 30 milimeter!" "Fox two."

"Hit! Good kill good kill." "4-6, fox two." "he's pulling hard."

"Bandit, bandit. On my six!"

As the dogfight started to heat up. Cobra and KC are fighting up to 6 MIG-29 that're made by the russian. But still no mach for the 800th Striker unit. Other wise called the Death Angels of the CSA Republic.

After killing and secure enemy airspace.

"Copy that 4-6. turn to heading 2-8-0, continue with strike package destination." CC told them both.

"What the hell? I got radar warning." say K.C..

An enemy MIG-29 launch an missile right at 4-2; Cobra wingman. The missile hits KC and an firy exploition right next to Cobra. Then KC was gone.

"Breaking!" "We just lost Shark 4-2. i'm defending." Cobra said with angre and sarrow.

"Enemy lock! Flares out! Flares out!" "Fuck! I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Starboard side... he's pulling onto the right side!" "Fuck!" "Got lock, fox two!" "Shit, fox two."

"Good hit, good kill. Splash one."

"He's breaking left... left side!"

"He's pulling hard."

"4-6, fox two. God dammit!"

"He's pulling onto our port side." Cobra said.

Final fox two was launch, and went in the MIG-29 ass.

"good kill"

"Heavy 2-1-2, Shark 4-6. i'm now joining strike formation, over"

"This is Bulldog 3-3. Flight of two. Coming up on your nine." said heavy

"Roger" said Cobra.

"I'm getting muitiple SAM signals coming from the airport. We just lost Bulldog 3-2. Switching over to targeting pod. Heavy 2-1-2, 4-6, rolling onto target area with potenial high value target, over." Cobra said over the radio.

"and Striker 2-1 and 2-2 coming in for JDAM drop." heavy said to Cobra.

"Goddammit. They're getting close with those rounds. 4-6 switching over to AGM 88. switch to ground attack."

When which to to the AGM 88, is something that may end you life. After taking out all the targets on the list turning to head back to the aircraft carrier. The lost of 4-2 K.C means a lot to the group. General Sean told his family and friends back home and said this.

"Matt E. Thomas die... by protecting his country and love ones here. We will not forget him for he as won the medel of honor, for his action in the lined of duty. I myself saw him as the best pilot I ever seen. The 501th, 800th Striker unit will never forget him. As to all men, he die for a reason. To Protect, Servcie, Graud, Honor, Love, and Die for his nation." General Sean Connor, March 16, 2100.

I got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine.

With a need to please you when the light goes green.

Best belive i'm in the zone to be.

From my ying to my yang to my yanaginzen.

With a grin on my chin when you come to me.

Casue im one of a kind, and i'll bring death.

To the place your about to be.

Another river of blood runnin under my feet.

Forged in a fire lit long age.

Stand next to me you'll never stand alone.

I'm last to leave but the first to go.

Lord make me dead before you make me whole.

I feed on the fear of the devil inside.

Of the enemies face is in my sight.

Aim with the head, shoot with the might kill with a heart like artic ice.

(I am a soldier and im marching on.

I am a warrior and im marching on.)x2

I bask in the glow of the rising war.

Lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore.

Wade through the blood spill on the floor if another one stands i'll kill some more.

Bullet in the breach in the fire me.

Like a cigarette thrown to gasoline.

If death don't bring you fear I swear you'll fear these marching feet.

Come to the nightmare come to me deep down in the dark.

Where the devil be.

To the mole and jawels razor teeth where the primstone burns.

Injuries call to the gods if I cross your path.

My silohute hangs like a body bag.

Hope is a moment know long past.

The shadow of death is the one I cast.

I am a soldier and im marching on.

I am a warrior and im marching on.

My eyes are steal and my gaze is long.

I can not hear you.

I am a warrior and this is my song.

((General Patton)

Were not just going to shot the bastard.

Were going cut out there living guts.

And use them, to grease the treads of our tanks.

Were going to murder those lousy bastards, by the bushel.)

Know I live mean and I meen to a fifth degree.

And the least of me still out of your reach.

Were killing machines going to the deed until the river runs dry, and my last breath leaves.

Chin in the air with head held high.

I stand in the path of the enemy line.

Feel no fear know my pride for god and country I lend your life.

I am a soldier and im marching on.

I am a warrior and im marching on.

My eyes are steal and my gaze is long.

I am a warrior and this is my song.

((General Patton)

Alright know you sons of bitches.

You know how I feel.)

A/N look up the Warrior song, by the US. Ch 2 is coming up. Plz R&R or PM. And being a short chapter. Thank you.


	3. Move on with life

Chapter 2

Republic Death Angels

_Hell... What's hell? I'll tell you. It's my home. I rule hell with an iron fist. Heaven... I don't need heaven but all the other victim does. I see hell all around me, and I seen my past. Death comes around some times. I'll bring Death to you, so pray that God is on your side. For Death it comes for you, and you'll can't run from it._

_Death Angel_

(A/N here some music for y'all Breaking Benjamin: Until the End, and 5 Finger Death Punch: Remember Everything. Look it up on youtube.)

0200 am hrs

At the best night club in town(the gentle men club), Cobra ignore all the noise around him to think about him and Matt, (KC). Remembering what they both went they started being friends since first grade, and wanted to be fighter pilots.

_'You now what? I want to be a fighter pilot like my daddy' _said Matt.

_'I do to. You wanna be my wingman when we get older?' _said John.

Going back in time in his brain remember when they enter the academy. _' Move your ass trooper, move now.'_ the Sgt yelling at Matt. _'if you don't move now you and your commanders will pay the price, if you don't move you ass through the sand. NOW!' _The Sgt told Matt. Still ignoring the music and hot girl but drinking his pain of his buddy.

So clever, whatever, I'm done

With these endeavors.

Alone I walk the winding way

Its over, on longer, I feel it

Growing stronger

I'll Live to die another day,

Until I fade away

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go until the end

Surround me, it's easy to fall

Apart completely

I feel you creeping up again

It's over, no longer, I feel it

Growing colder

I knew this day would come

To end, so let this life begin

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way,

I've lost my way,

But I will go on until the end

Living is hard enough without

You fucking up

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way,

I've lost my way,

But I will go on until the end.

The final fight I win,

The final fight I win,

The final fight I win,

But I will go on until the end

After have up to 20 beers he was still standing and didn't give a shit, and it was time to leave the club. So he drove up to there best and old hangout. That's when he remember his third friend, Joey. Upon arriving his phone goes off. On the caller ID show his girl number.

"Hi babe"

"Hey when your coming home?" April said.

"I'm just down the road. k babe." Cobra said.

"K I just worry about you". She reply to him.

"I'll be there soon ok c ya babe". He told her.

Than he hangup.

Putting his truck in park and walk outside to see his and friends hangout still there. The old hangout was hand build by them. The size of the hangout was 8ft by 20ft with a refrigerator that was full with beer, now it rusted door and body remain on the inside. A pool table where they play gamble on and with, is all nothing but crumble wood.

After finding there old hangout, and heading to his girl back home. Listening to the radio as the song Someday By Nickelback plays, when he pull in the driveway to see his girl come running out to greet him home with a big hug and love to show.

"I miss you so much I thought you will nev..." as John put a finger on her lips.

"I will find away to come home to see you again. I will do what I do". John said to is girl.

"Guess what"? April said.

As John look at her questionably.

"We're going to have a child". April said.

"A... c...child. Wow babe that's great news". John said as he take her in his arm and embrace her for the news that was giving.

0300am hrs

Phone in the background goes off. On the ID it say 'RDA Pilot are needed NOW'. Without second thoughts he puts his uniform on, as he make his way throws the front door. He stop, look back at his love, then turn to her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Than out the door he goes.

On board the CSS General Lee.

In the briefing room; the Capt said this to the ace pilots.

"Men... we just got orders to attack the heart of this operation. You're job is to hit the enemy hard and fast. I don't see some of you to come back... the target is this the capital of Afghanistan". Capt Sam told his pilots and ace pilots. As they ran to the flight deck and storage to gear up to fight and erase the capitol off the face of the earth.

As all striker fighter engine roar to life. Inside his striker next to launch. Within 3 sec he was off the carrier and heading to the heart of hell; Afghanistan.

0900 am hrs

Just entering the enemy air space, listening to his commutation in one ear, and listening to music in the other. As him a his teammates are getting closer to there target then all hell went lose.

"Watch out for thoughts flak impact shells!" Capt SC said(super cobra).

"Watch it. I taking on fire over here I don't thing I can...AHHH..." said a pvt in a striker.

"All Striker head to angel 2, at full speed. How copy." said Cobra.

As him and his squad head to angel 2, and at full speed, they came right into hell itself to see a lot of flak shells exploited over head. The capitol of Afghanistan is dead ahead. Arming his 500 lbs LGB and locking on the nearest target. His target was the main room of the capital.

"I got a go lock. Dropping now."said Cobra, as 4 of his 500 lbs LGB fly through the air. Then all hit their mark in a big fire explosion. After the smoke clear to revile what was the capital main room. Was now on fire and a good size hole in the ground that at lease 50 ton of dirt was lost after when the 4 LGB hit there mark.

"Good hit!" said SC. As he pull on his stick to get out of there. Just as he level off a beeping noise came from his helmet.

"All pilots destroy all flak, AA guns, and SAM launcher immediately. We got bombers coming in to help with the operation." The head Capt of the C.S.S. General Lee said.

"Bombers?" said SC.

By then they can see up to 100+ Republic B-52 bombers; coming in to do the biggest bombing raid since the 2 World War.

"Death Angels, this is Big Daddy. How copy. Over."

"Copy Big Daddy, the air zone is clear, you may processed on bombing the living hell out of this Afghanistan's." said Cobra.

"Roger; clear the area and watch the show." said Capt. BD of the 302nd bomber division or known as Big Daddy's.

As the bombers was in striking range; they open their bomb bay door's and drop all 1,000 lbs LG bombs. As the bombs starting to fall, with the sound of the engine.

Bombs from all the bombers fall in-unison, as people run for there lives. By then the bombs hit the ground at the speed of sound, destroying anything in its way. When all the bombs hit the ground, it created a 10.9 magnitude earthquake. "Yeah take that u son's of bitches!" said SC.

"Base command, target hit and destroy. Heading home." said Cobra.

As they're fly home, a song that sound so beautiful came on the radio. The song was call Journey Home, as they fly in formation back to the carrier. When back on the main land of the Confederate States of America, they're at an night club having some drinks as music in the night club.

Dear Mother, I love you

I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough

Dear Father, Forgive me

Cause in your eyes, I just never added up

In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

Cause I remember everything.

But dear brother, just don't hate me

For never standing by you, or being by your side

Dear sister, please don't blame me

I only did, what I thought was truly right

It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

Cause I remember everything.

I feel like running away

I'm still so far from home

You say I'll never change but what the fuck do you know?

I'll burn it all to the ground, before I let you run

Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.

I'll remember everything

Guitar and drums solo

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

Cause I remember everything.

It all went by so fast; I still can't change the past

I always will remember, everything

If we could start again, would that change the end?

We remember everything.

After the song was over, Cobra walked out of the bar to head home. But was stop by one of the sexy female dancers. She was about ¾ his high; blond hair, medium sizes chest, and a nice butt. Stop him, to tell him something.

"Hey cutey; wanna laid me for a hundred?" She said to Cobra.

"... Hmm... not tonight; I need to go home, and sleep, for my next mission." Cobra told her, but she ignore his talking and got extremely close to him.

"Ah... this pilot don't wanna pay a hot chick; for what she done for you?" She trying to get in his head.

"Hmm... sorry chick... I-I... gotta get home..." Cobra said as she put her right hand on his boys and squeezing them.

"I can play hard to get, all day. It is that your going to fuck me, or watch your boys turns blue now." She was to determine to get him to fuck her, but he was hold his ground.

She then pull on his boys to get him to follow her, but he still hold his ground. By then she want to get laid so bad she pull out a .45 caliber navy colt; and pointed at him.

"Your going to fuck me, rather you like it or not." As she jammed the gun in his face.

By then all of his training kicks in to handle the problem; when you don't have a gun, and know how to disarm a threat. As he more forward just a little, than took a step back real fast to through off his opponent. Now its was a straggle for the gun.

He then got the gun out of her hands but fell to the ground. He than got his hand on her right arm, and pull it behind her back, and hit her behind her knees as she falls to the ground. By then Cobra was on top of her with one arm behind her back.

After that, his buddies came out two minutes early just talking away, when they hear the firearm went off...BANG.

"HOLY SHIT!" said S.C.

"WHAT THE HELL!" next said Capt. B.D.

"HEY GUYS... LOOK OVER THERE!" last said Capt. L.B.;(or Little. Boom.)

As they look to see Capt. Cobra straggling with this chick.

"GUYS... HELP ME OVER HERE. THIS CHICK IS TRYING TO GET ME TO LAID HER! PLUS THATS HER FIREARM, THAT JUST WENT OFF!" Cobra said off the top his troth.

As his buddies ran to aid him, a group of people come walking out to see what the hell was that. Cobra got his friends to help hold her down as he digs in his truck tool box for some zipped ties, and duck tape. As they zipped her hands, and feet behind back, and duck tape her mouth shut.

"Damn... she hard to get under control. But you're okay dude?" said B.D.

"Yeah... whats her problem against you... man?" said L.B.

"Yeah I'm find, and I don't know. She just walked up to me and said to me... about paying her a hundred bucks, just to fucking her." Cobra said, as RMP shows up in time(RMP means Republic Military Police) to get what has happen and who fire the firearm. The first RMP officer to arrive at the area that time, was LTC Sheriff, code name Bad Dog.

"Alright who are the ones that was fighting here and...WOW... who's firearm is does this belong to?" LTC Bad Dog said.

"She and I sir." as Cobra salute to the LTC.

"Alright... tell me what happen here." he started to said when he forgot to see his ID as well. "Oh... I need to see your ID by the way."

As Cobra got his military ID that show Bad Dog, his rank, name, SSN, birth, weight, height, hair color, eye color etc.

"Alright, Sir" said Bad Dog.

As he got the female dancer name and all, Cobra was talking to buddies as a second RMP arrive.

"Mam..." said Bad Dog

"GET LOST YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!" she said off the top of her mouth.

"Hey, you don't talk to an officer like that mam." as the SGT told her. But she went on with the rage she still had in her, and spit at the officer, than scream as the SGT went in after her, to put her in his cruiser.

"AHHH... let me go. I didn't do any thing." she lie right there in front of the LTC.

"And tell me this. Is this your firearm than?" LTC said to her.

"NO!" she lie again.

"I see. Than who's is it belong to than?" he told her. But didn't answer.

"Who own this gun...mam?" again he told.

"It's his... gun." she said.

"He say's that this is yours" SGT said.

"Okay I'm going to put you in the car now... is that find with you?" SGT said to her.

"Sure" she told them in a different mood.

As they put her in the car, they walk back to Cobra to get to the bottom of this.

(A/N this chapter may be short. Next chapter may be better so hope you all like this chapter. My help goes out to rippedblackjeans, Baeowulf, Rebelracer, The Pen Vs The Sword; thank you all.)


	4. MissingInAction

Chapter 3

Missing In Action

_Darkness fall across the land. Rain falls on the world, Death is in the air. Angels falls Death steals your soul,Dark Angel (Satan) can't stand, the Lord can't stand, Jesus can't stand by himself. People will be in fear. All of the world peace will come to an end. The Death Angel has done his deed._

(A/N up to 59 hits in the US, 5 hits in Australia, 4 hits from Poland, 2 hits from Indonesia, 1 hits in China, Palestinian, Argentina, Malaysia, UK, and Japan. Thz for the rates M/F for read this awesome story. Hope you all like this chapter; by Rebel0123. And look at my twin brother (Rebelracer) story. :D)

16, August 2300, 09:00 am.

Mission: Air Control

Location: North Korea.

Objective: Clear the skies of enemies fighter for bombers to send a message.

This mission was vital for the CSA Republic forces, in need to stop Communist. Korea had send a messages to the world that they're invading South Korea, then invade all of Asia. To the Republic, it was a sign of war; and the CSA Republic was first to act all military units to stop North Korea. FOX News team started on the TV.

"Good evening everybody, across the CSA. This is FOX News here, to give you a news alert. Today North Korea has invaded South Korea, after what seems to be a 100 years of silents peace, now turning into a full scale war to claim all of Asia." A male news reporter said.

"That's right everybody; South Korea has been invaded by the North Korea. As of last night they started to invaded South Korea, by surprices that night and lost up to 50 S,K,S,(South Korea Soldiers) within eight hours. And the President Robert, of the CSA was notified that same night; and is ordering up to 50 billion troops, airmen, and navy men; to started heading to Korean area, for support to South Korea." A female news reporter said, as the world was shock of what just happen.

(A/N type on youtube, This means war Nickelback lyrics, and look up Hero by Nickelback for the since when they are leaving. And srry for cutting in the beginning of the story.)

To line up to the ring,

For a battle that you can't win,

Swing as hard as yo can swing,

It will still mean nothing.

Should've seen it coming,

It had to happen sometime,

But you went and brought a knife,

To an all out gun fight.

And the only thing to save,

Is the banner that you wave

To be wrapped around your grave.

You've gone too far,

Who do you think you are,

Is this what you came for,

Well this means WAR...

Say anything you want,

But talk will get you nowhere,

The only thing you brought is psychological warfare.

Well there's no getting off,

And now you got to wonder,

Who will dig you out when you're six feet under.

And the only thing to save,

Is the banner that you wave

To be wrapped around your grave.

You've gone too far,

Who do you think you are,

Is this what you came for,

Well this means WAR...

…

And the only thing to save,

Is the banner that you wave

To be wrapped around your grave.

You've gone too far,

Who do you think you are,

Is this what you came for,

Well this means WAR...

Well this means WAR...

When the song was being played, up to 50 billion armed men getting ready to move out, along with Cobra as he hug his wife Anna and to the twins bye, as they watch as their father one of the best 501st 800th Striker Commander leave to go fight for freedom.

"Come back... if your unit wins the... war." Anna said as tears started to run down her face.

"I will." was all he could said as he kiss her bye. Then look at his kids, and look them in the eyes and said to them.

"Take care, guys. Help your mother out when needed and do your work when you are told to. Okay." Cobra said as he hugged them. Then his daughter said this.

"Don't go daddy... please." said Elizabeth as tears runs down her face as well.

"Yeah, don't go daddy, don't go." said Cobra II. He just smile at them and said this.

"Don't worry. I'll be home when the war is over. OK." he told them.

"Pinky promise." said Elizabeth.

"Pinky promise" Cobra said as his unit is getting ready to thunder across the sky.

The tower clear the skies of all incoming flight for this moment. "All clear, start them up." tower of Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina said to the ground crew.

As he made his walk to his plane. He look back to see them waving small CSA flags and waving goodbye to him. He climb in his a elite Striker as being the Commander of the unit. His plane roar to life as the canape close. Then started to move to the runway for takeoff with his whole unit get's ready to fight.

Nickelback – Hero

I am so high

I can hear heaven

I am so high

I can hear heaven

Woah

wherever,

no heaven don't hear me

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold to the wings of the eagles

watch as we all fly away

someone told me

love would all save

us but how can that be

look what love gave us

World full of killing

and blood-spilling, that world never came

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold to the wings of the eagles

watch as we all fly away

Aaaaa..

now that the world is at ending,

its love that I'm sending to you

is isn't the love of a hero

and that's why I fear it won't do

"Tower, clear for takeoff... over." Cobra said to the tower; plus his voice was hear on the speaker for the people can hear.

"Roger clear for takeoff, and God Bless you." ATC say to him.

And they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold to the wings of the eagles

watch as we all fly away

"Roger. 800th Striker Squad are taking off." Cobra said as he was the last Striker to leave the ground.

And they're watching us

(watching us)

they're watching us

(watching us)

as we all fly away

His fighter roar to life as it made his way down the runway, going over 3000+ knots, then pull on the stick and his fighter did a 90 degrees climb, the same time the sound barrier was broken. In the air with in .009 seconds as his striker screams into the sky.

And they're watching us

(watching us)

they're watching us

(watching us)

as we all fly away

(yeah)

And they're watching us

(watching us)

they're watching us

(watching us)

as we all fly away

yeah yeah

Woahhhh.

Then after leveling out came back around with his in tired unit in a three man formation, screaming back over the base as he spotted his family, waving and cheering; as the unit did the biggest flyby in history. Then they were gone to fight for the freedom of the CSA and South Korea.

A/N srry for this chapter bing shrot and all, hope you all like it

Rebel0123


	5. MissingInAction Pt 2

Chapter 4

Missing In Action Pt 2

_Everybody will turn away. Living is not made for thos standing in my way; Death spreads across the land and world will be destroy. The angel's can't send messages to God. Now the world will be in haterage. Welcome to the world of the Death Angel._

20, August 2300, 20:00 pm.

Mission: Air Control

Location: C,S,S, General Lee

Objective: Control air space over North Korea.

After being in the air for four day's now. You think by now that we'll handle it all right? But orders after orders just keep coming after the South Korea told our President; where to hit. General Sean disagree with the way the South Korean,_ 'that they maybe ling to our President'._ Our President was the same way. So what's the plan of action you may say?

"Main Guns are online...ready when you're Sir." Said PO3(Petty Officer 3rd class).

General stop for the right moment to hit the enemy ports in the dead of night time.

"FIRE! NOW!" the General order.

As the main guns on broad the C,S,S, South Carolina. Fire it's main guns at night time in enemy ports with no light on the ship, that wasn't on. The only light you can see are the main guns firing.

With 100" hot rounds flying through the air, within 2 second the first shot hits it target. An Korean citizens town near the port area went in smoke within 1 second.

Homes where Korean citizen live are now being rip to pieces and burning bodies fly through the air.

When the shot was heard, all the citizen of north Korean woke up from the noise of a bomb hitting the ground. When the first shot hit the ground Cobra and his team came in with small bombs to make them run away. As they drop they're bombs on top of Koreans heads, they pick a message and was told to head north to clear any target that maybe in the air.

What seems to be twenty minutes after the message they came into contact with Korean MIG's and was order to take them down.

"Here they come boy's" Cobra said as they enter the dogfight.

"Here we go... yea" said S.C.

As one MIG after another falls to the ground. Thinking that was easy, only came with more hell as his computer told Cobra that he was lock on by a SAM missile that was fire right at him. Trying to evade it the missile exploded next to his aircraft. His plane started to lose altitude and falling fast.

"MAYDAY...MAYDAY... I'm hit... repeat I'm hit going down... over... can't keep it up in the air... I'm going to jump out... over." Cobra said as calm as he can be, by now his training about this just kick in.

"10,000 ft... 9,000 ft... 8,000 ft I'm paling out." was the last think he said to head command before the radio went silence.

The para-shot open just in time only at 500 ft above ground, and 10,000 km form his own line. After checking his landing site, he look around for any enemy troops and scouts. Only armed with a Berrta M9 hand gun with 3 clips fully loaded and ready to go, and a new 12.5 in dagger and some little things that will help along the way.

Meanwhile...

"Dammit... we just lose the 800th ace pilot." said the Pvt, now looking at the General.

"Whats is life sign say." Sgt. Sam told the Pvt.

"unknown...sir, it look like it got damage in the fight." the Pvt told Sgt. Sam.

"He'll have to wait for at least two whole months before we find him." Pvt said as the General of the C,S,S, South Carolina passes by.

Meanwhile...

Night time comes around, and deep into enemy territory, arming his self destruction code into his wrist compactor to his fighter. As he enter the code (200548729-456-21244) into the computer and taking off with some para-shot rope and a small amount of rations and a small decrypted radio, he made off into the woods only at night he'll have to move, and do some small resting along the way.

Coming out of the woods to any small opening, he stop the heard his wrist compactor telling him that the fighter will self destructed in 03 second. He looked up at the same time the plane exploited with all that bombs, missiles, and finest computers around, went up in a fire exploitation. Then he turn to the southeast to Hamgyongnam where by now the CSA as capture there ports and airfields along the way.

As he make his way deeper into woods and off the roads as possible, he can only think _'why me? Why do I have to be the one shot down in the damn enemy territory today'_. As he came to an opening where he can see what look huts, that maybe homes to N. Korean soldiers or scouts. He walk into this small village to see if he was correct or not. As he got close to one of the huts, he stop and drop to the ground, only to see a young N. Korean girl that maybe 20 or 25 of age.

She only went outside to look at the stars. Not even aware that's he only 5 yards form her. By not making a move, he watched her as she stare at the stars. Then came down the steps now being only 3 yards away. Then she turn to head to what look like a small barn. As she went in, by using the shadows he made his way to the barn.

He found out that there wasn't a Korean soldier or scouts any where. Just hiding in the shadows, by now he was getting a bad feeling that he was being watch or matter of that being look at. He turn his head to see the same girl right behind his ass and almost getting an heart attack.

"Annyeoghaseyo?" she said to him.

By then he didn't understand her by the way she spoke to him. He then hit his translator on his W,C.

"Hello?" she said as the translator knowing the language, she again said it in English, as she move closer to him.

"Hello" Cobra said as he stands back up as he waits for what to come if she calls for help.

"How are you?" she said getting closer than she was.

"I'm Capt and Ace pilot Cobra. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm here just to look for a place to hang low." Cobra said as clam and quite.

"Where are you from?" she seem to be interesting in him.

"I'm from the Virginia, C,S,A. May I hide here for the time being, and get a bite to eat maybe?" he said to her.

She just smile and nod here head. As he went inside of the barn, she went to the house now that very body was asleep. She got some food for him, and made her way back outside and in the barn. Where Cobra was looking around to make a escape route if he get seen by N. Korean scouts just in case.

After eating a late supper, he stop to ask the young girls name. "What is your name Mrs.?"

"Mia... Mia Lee. Whats your name?" she ask him for his real name. He know that he can give his real name to someone behind enemy lines if they're in war. So he came up with a random name.

"Jake Lee Browns." he hope that she buy its. She just look at him and nodded with a smile. Then she clean the food up and went to the hut to give him a blanket and pillow to sleep in. By then it was around 2 am in the morning when they both went to sleep. But Cobra had hard time going to sleep as he thinks that he may not be here when the sun fully rises.

Meanwhile...

When Anna taking the kids to the daycare center as she goes with some friends to go shopping at the mall for some cloths for her kids. When she got back to her house she didn't notice a black car across the street. When she went inside and call her friends about the shopping idea and get some cloths for the kids. By then the black car across the street watch as she went inside. The two men in black suits gets ready to go tell her the news.

"I don't think she'll take it well." Sp. Agent John said to his partner.

"Have you seen her lately? She's a though woman. She merry to the ace pilot that was shot down two weeks age. I think she handle it." Sp. Agent Tom said.

As they both got out of the car, they walked up to her door and knocked.

"Hello...may I help you two gentlemen with something?" Anna said as both agent show their badges to her.

"Mrs. Connor. I'm Sp agent Tom, this is my partner John. We need to talk...it about your husband." Tom said to her as she let them both in.

"What did my husband do it time." Anna said.

"He didn't do any think wrong. We can here to tell you... that... how should I said this...hm..." he just sighed not to make things worst.

"he was shot down over N. Korea, about 10,000 miles from any help. We don't know if he's dead or alive." Agent Tom help his partner finishing what he was going to tell her.

"When this happen?" knowing her husband, that he was the best pilot they had. She heard him say that he'll never get shot down if his life dependent on the problem.

"About two weeks age." Tom said to her.

Now being totally surprise about what happen, she didn't even cry over her lost, and thoughts that he may not come home. When the two men left her home she call one of her friends and told her to go pick her kids up. Then she went to her room, open one of the dress and found a letter that she remember before he left. Than she open it.

(A/N look up If your reading this by Tim Mcgraw)

If you're reading this,

my mommas sitting there,

looks like I only got a

one way ticket over here

Sure wish I

could give you one more kiss

and war was just a game we

played when we were kids

I'm laying down my gun

I'm hanging up boots

I'm up here with God and

we're both watching over you

so lay me down

in that open field out

on the edge of town

and know my soul

is where my momma

always prayed

that it would go

and if you're reading this

I'm already home

…

if you're reading this

half way around the world

I won't be there

to see the birth of our little girl

I hope she looks like you

I hope she fights like me

stand up for the innocent and weak

I'm laying down my gun

I'm hanging up boots

tell dad I don't regret that

I followed in his shoes

so lay me down

in that open field out

on the edge of town

and know my soul

is where my momma

always prayed

that it would go

and if you're reading this

I'm already home

…

…

if you're reading this

there's going to come a day

when you'll move on

and find some

one else

and that's OK

just remember this

I'm in a better place

where soldiers live in peace

and angels sing amazing grace

so lay me down

in that open field out

on the edge of town

and know my soul

is where my momma

always prayed

that it would go

if you're reading this

if you're reading this

I'm already home

A/N there will two more parts of this chapter coming soon. R&R this and we should not forget those who fought to make this **NATION WE LOVE... FREE **


End file.
